


Buu Buu Desu Wa!

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Heartwarming, Romance, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Dia tells Chika why she is wrong about herself and probably let out her emotions too much as well.





	Buu Buu Desu Wa!

"Chika."

The Mikan in question is curled up into a ball and is sitting in the corner of the Student Council Room. Her eyes, once filled with energy, is soulless and darting across from book to book, not even making eye contact with the girl who is standing right in front of her. She knew that she is busted, but she doesn't know why she is in the first place. So she just ignored the girl as much as possible.

"Chika..."

The girl this time knelt down to be at height level with Chika. While Chika is still looking down at the ground she could catch a glimpse of the hime cut black hair that reached down to her lower back, the beauty mark and those sharp and threatening emerald eyes. However, she did note that those eyes are not as threatening as she remembered them to be. It's more along the lines of... worry? Fear? Why would Chika care for that.

"CHIKA!!!"

"Waaahh!!"

That yell finally got Chika's attention and she is now in full face-to-face eye contact with her Idol friend and the Student Council President of Uranohoshi, Kurosawa Dia.

"Oh..." Chika said in apathy. "Hi Dia. Did I wander off to sleep again."

Dia frowned at Chika.

"You did." She confirmed. "However, that is not why I forced you to come here instead of to Mari."

"What do you mean..." Chika said with that same apathic tone of voice. "You're the more strict one here of course. Mari would just let me go without a hitch and Kanan is too nice. Besides, you are serious and you are a reliable person."

Dia blushed a bit at the compliment, but she then shook her head.

"No." She continued. "That is not the reason why I have you to come here. If it was for you slacking off, I would have sent you straight to Kanan."

Chika raised her head a bit to Dia. "Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is," Dia breathed a bit, her forehead generating much unwanted sweat. "I want to know if there is something wrong."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Chika deflected. "Nothing's wrong."

Chika knew that is a lie, and Dia clearly knew that as well. The SCP wiped the sweat off of her brow and rubbed her temples in frustration. She and Kanan had to deal with this type of behavior Chika shows from time to time, especially after performances when Aqours did bad such as Tokyo and, just recently, the Love Live! Regionals in Nagoya.

"There is something wrong in your mind, Chika." Dia said, trying to push it further to get Chika's feelings out. "Please tell me about it. You're worrying all of us."

Chika's eyebrow ticked. Everyone knew about Chika's sudden change in behavior. Why would they? Why would they just waste their time with her?

Dia knew that she had hit the very sensitive spot that is bothering Chika, but she doesn't know what that even equates to. It frustrates Dia to no end that Chika just absolutely refuses to talk to her or anyone whenever she is down in the dumps. It also frustrates Dia that Chika sometimes only refer to her family, You, Kanan, or Riko about minor issues as well, leaving everyone else in the dark, even Dia herself. She hates being outside of Chika's inner circle all the time.

"Why worry?" Chika said, still emotionless and now looking down at her shoes, avoiding Dia's eyesight.

"What do you mean by that?" Dia felt anger bubbling out of her mouth when she said that. Her eyebrows crunched a bit as she realized that she let out some of her own feelings, something she doesn't want to do, especially since she is in front of the one she loved.

"Why do you worry about me?" Chika clarified, starting to turn away from Dia (and hurting her in the process even more). "Don't you find me annoying?"

"None of us find you annoying." Dia reassured. Or at least she attempted to. "Maybe just a  _taaaad_ bit, but we all enjoy your company overall, Chika."

Chika lifted her head up, but her eyes are still darting away from Dia.

"You guys are good liars. Aren't you?" Is what she said with a sharp tone Dia never heard before.

Dia's eyes quickly lost its usual cool aura as soon as the last words came out of Chika mouth.

"What do you mean?" More and more emotions came out of Dia, too much for her liking.

"I'm saying that you guys find me annoying," Chika said, her voice louder than previously with some minor chokes in her tone. "And that you lie to me just to be nice!"

Dia couldn't believe this. The one that she loved, the Chika that is always vibrant, full of energy, and open, is accusing her of lying in front of her own face. Of course, Dia's mind immediately pinpointed that Chika is saying that  _all of Aqours_ lied to her. At the same time, however, Dia swore that Chika is most likely blaming  _her and her alone_ for actions she and none of the other members won't even fathom imagine, let alone act on it. It caused Dia's already weak emotional structures to give way more.

"No we don't." Dia reaffirmed her stance, but her emotions are starting to show a bit. Her voice is raised an octave in volume and she felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes though she tried her best to blink them out. "We will never EVER lie to you or even hate you. What makes you think like that?!"

Chika is now turning away from Dia completely and towards the bookcase looking at nothing in particular.

"I heard some people saying I am just a Honoka clone." She explains, her own tears starting to fall. "That I am just an uninteresting character."

"And you believe in them?!" Dia scolds, slamming her fists against the table.

Dia saw Chika wince at the sound and Dia herself did so as well. She just let out her anger at the source of Chika's sadness and despair. Dia felt as if she is slowly losing control over herself. It was only a matter of time for her mental fortitude to break full-on.

"I did..." Chika frowned more, her emotions breaking the poor girl apart. "And I believe them in full..."

"Why would you let yourself do that?!" Dia had to grip the table tightly to fight the urge to hug Chika and do... romantic things. Things that are not only shameless, but will also won't even happen at all for Dia, who already concluded that Chika is too far from her reach.

 _'But now is not the time for such thoughts!'_ Dia tried to regain confidence in herself, succeeding somewhat as she has something important to do now.  _'This is my chance to be there for Chika! My only chance! I can save her...!'_

Chika, however, started to walk away from the bookcase and towards the door, alarming Dia as she forcibly crashed her train of thought to get a grasp of the situation.

"Where are you going?!" Dia yelled at Chika. "I'm not done talking with you!"

"But you have nothing else to say..." Chika said in her emotionless tone, her tears continuing to fall. Dia felt her own tears forming as well. "I won't be a bother..."

"You're not a bother!!!" Dia yelled louder, her goal of maintaining her cool long forgotten and replaced with the task of keeping Chika here. "Just talk to me! Please! Let me be the friend that you can depend on!!!"

Chika stopped just in front of the door out into the hallways of Uranohoshi. Dia felt as if she stopped her as Chika turned towards her, but the emotionless aura tells her otherwise.

"Why though?" Chika muttered. "No one likes me..."

"We DO like you." Dia countered.

"Lies..." Chika deflected, her face even more depressed. "No one would even dare to love simple..."

Dia felt her eyebrow tick. Her emotions are getting the best of her and so are her feelings.

"... boring..."

Her fists are balled tightly and Dia swore her palms are bleeding from her nails.

"... stupid..."

Dia's tears began to flow freely. She cannot take this anymore.

"... normal as hell Chi-"

_**"BUU BUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! DESU WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"** _

Chika's eyes widened, no longer having the aura of apathy but rather surprise as she stared at the girl who screamed that all too familiar quote that she is famous for.

Kurosawa Dia, the famed Muse fanatic and cool Student Council President, has her arms crossed in an 'X' formation, her face a far cry from the cool demeanor that she exerts and she is also crying her eyes out. Her face has the look of desperation. Of want and need.

Dia breathed heavily. She really couldn't believe herself when she said those words. Heck, she didn't even said it in the way she usually does when she questioned Chika about Muse Trivia. Instead, it was more of a broken cry. A wail of disbelief and depression.

"Dia-san..." Chika said, stunned still by Dia's sudden outburst. "What... Why...?"

"WHY WOULD YOU BELIEVE IN SUCH A STUPID THING?!" Dia screamed, her voice choking under the pressure of her feelings and emotions.

"Because... I'm stupid and ordinary..." Chika explained, paining Dia more much to her obliviousness.

Dia hung her head, her tears beginning to fall freely. It's a clear indication that her mind broke down completely.

"Wrong..." She cried as she walked closer to Chika. "Wrong. Wrong.. Wrong! WRONG! WRONG!!  **WRONG! WRONG! WRONG! WROOOOONGGGG!!!!!!** "

Dia then blasted towards Chika in a full on sprint, giving the Mikan no time to react as Dia wrapped her arms around Chika's waist as she cried into Chika shoulder. Chika couldn't do anything more than to stand still, more stunned than ever before.

"D-Dia...?" Chika managed to stutter out before Dia continued to release her emotions.

"WHY DO YOU SAY THINGS TO YOURSELF LIKE THAT?!" The "regal princess" continued to scream in Chika's ear. "YOU'RE WRONG!!!"

"B-But why...?"

"BECAUSE!" Dia held Chika by her shoulders, their faces only centimeters apart. "You helped much of us here at Aqours. You helped us with our identities; Gave some of us a purpose in life; and..." Dia sobbed louder as she remembered the time when Chika helped her, Kanan and Mari out with the Drama of their first year lives. "You made me see the light. The light that is you."

Dia's left hand went up to Chika's cheek, causing the Mikan to blush.

"I..." Chika stammered. "I don't understand... Why do you see me as something more than ordinary?"

"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Dia yelled. "You don't see it! You don't see how inspiring you are... How lovely and beautiful when you are out on stage in our Lives, especially during Regionals. Of course we lost! But that doesn't mean that you have to put yourself down and believe in such stupid comments!"

"What the point though..?" Chika asked. However, Dia saw that Chika's eyes have a glimmer of hope in them. She is not letting this chance get away this time.

"The point is that there are people who  _ **LOVE**  _you! Love you for who you are!" Dia exclaimed.

Chika started to cry again as she heard those words from Dia.

"D-Do..." She sobbed as she looked into Dia's emerald green eyes. "Do people really love me?"

"They do, Chika." Dia reassured and gave Chika a pat on the head. "You have fans and even people who admire you more than a friend."

"P-Prove it to me, Dia-san..." Chika cried a bit, but her lips showed a soft smile.

Dia breathed in and out as she thought about the situation.

 _'This is it.'_ She thought.  _'I have to make it count! No turning back otherwise this will be for naught!!!'_

And, without any hesitation, Dia slammed her lips onto Chika's.

It wasn't a proper or soft kiss in either way, shape, or form. It is a really rough kissing and makeout session between the Mikan and the SCP Third Year, but the happy moans that filled the air meant more for Dia than anything else. Screw having a comfortable kiss, she may as well be dreaming at this point.

Chika also moaned as well and, much to Dia's own happiness, accepted the kiss, trying to dominate with her own tongue. Of course Chika lost, but that didn't matter to her either way. All she felt is security and reassurance from the kiss.

Eventually the two broke apart, panting and trying to regain lost Oxygen cells from the kiss. However, they are both on a Cloud Nine as Dia felt the weight of waiting out her confession slowly lifting off of her shoulders and Chika felt as if she finally belonged in something and that she means something to someone and others.

"I love you Chika." Dia finally said it after months of suffering. "Hopefully you will accept this..."

"Dia-chan..." Chika said, her tears returning slowly. "Thank you. For all that you have given... I... I love you too."

After hearing those words, Dia immediately hugged Chika tightly.

"You don't know..." Dia started to sob. "How long I had to suffer just seeing you with your friends and how you get depressed after losses like this... Please... Let me stay by your side when you are like this."

"I will, Dia-chan." Chika sobbed as well. "Just please... Don't leave me. Ever."

Dia gave a kiss on Chika's forehead.

"Don't worry. I won't abandon you for being ordinary." Dia smiled to her girlfriend. "That what makes you the Mikan I know and love."

Chika giggled as the two embraced each other more.

"So... Can I go back to class?" Chika asked her, reminded that she still has school.

"I think I could ask Mari to waive you from class for now." Dia said to her. "You may still feel a bit down after even now that we are girlfriends. Besides," Dia hugged Chika closer, making the Mikan blush and giggle more. "I want to stay like this longer. If that's okay, of course."

Chika turned to Dia, their eyes making contact as sparks started to fly from the moment they saw each other without any trace of depression or apathy.

"That's okay as well." Chika answered to Dia's pleasure. "Besides, we should do this more often now that we are girlfriends."

"Yeah..." Dia winced a bit as she started to foresee all the shameless things she and Chika may possibly do. "Though... I'm not the most confident when it comes to ultra-mushy stuff like... sex..."

"Oh yeah, well I am super ordinary and inexperienced." Chika countered smugly. "You could call those things "Learning Experiences"."

Dia started to get a tad uncomfortable with how forwards Chika is about sex, but her Mikan girlfriend gave her another kiss.

"Don't worry." Chika said with a smile. "We can start off slow if we want."

"Yeah," Dia agrees. "I like that as well as long as I can love you like this."

"Please, that's all I want from a beauty like you."

Dia and Chika then went into yet another kissing session, their makeouts echoing throughout the entire School due to how loud the two were (especially Dia). Everyone who was still in class were able to hear the loud moans and kisses from floors above, making them wonder what is going on.

As for seven certain students, they already found out what is going on and that is how Chika and Dia came out to Aqours about their relationship. It was very embarrassing for the two, but they really didn't mind.

Besides, they got what they wanted the most. Chika and Dia wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some ChikaDia angst because there is never enough ChikaDia here at all at points. I think this is an adorable ship and I see it similar to HonoMaki where Chika and Dia would support each other mentally since Chika helps Dia out with the problems surrounding the Third Years and Dia being that cool Student Council President reassuring Chika that people love her (especially Dia herself). I see this ship sailing tbh. :>c
> 
> As for the fic, I felt as if Chika would be negatively influenced if she read the "Honoka Copycat" comments whenever people post anti-Chika stuff even if they know that Chika herself has a very low self-esteem in both Manga and Anime canon (maybe even moreso than Manga!Honoka). It can get to the point where Chika can get very suicidal since she is just plain and nothing more. So thankfully Dia is there to reassure the fact that people do love her and Aqours especially love Chika back and that leads to the kiss! >w<
> 
> I honestly really want to do more DiaChika stuff and maybe even some ChikaMari as well. I am already doing a mini-multi-chapter fic on the leader (or permanent subunit members) trios which also includes MariChikaMaru (AKA: The Smile Trio). 
> 
> So hopefully you enjoyed this! I certainly did. :D


End file.
